


Dance Master

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Kim Jibeom's birthday party issue is stirring chaos to their dorm life.





	Dance Master

**Author's Note:**

> \- I had a writer block in thr last few months. I had written some stories but I just can't continue until the end. But I decided just to try to finish them. As I reread this, it seems rushed and a bit weird, but I just post it since I don't think I can fix it anymore.
> 
> \- Inspired by Jibeom and Jaehyun's dance battle in goldenness inaguration ceremony.
> 
> \- In this story, boys live 3 different dorm rooms, but they're all next to each other.  
> Room 1: Daeyeol Sungyoon Bomin  
> Room 2: Jangjun Youngtaek Seungmin  
> Room 3: Jaehyun Jibeom Donghyun Joochan

"Hyung!!!" 

Daehyun almost jumped from his bed when Donghyun suddenly barged into his room and called him with high pitch voice. He put down his Chinese book and sat straight. It was supposed to be a calm Saturday morning, and Donghyun should be peacefully cleaning his dorm. Joochan, Jibeom or Jaehyun probably did something that upset Donghyun. He sighed.

"Hey, Donghyun. How can you get in?"

"The front door was open."

"It must be Jangjun," Daeyeol grumbled. "Luckily it's just you."

"Hyung," Donghyun's voice was laced with frustration. "It's not the time to worry about your door!"

Daeyeol tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you read the group chat?"

"Oo.. No, I haven't," He scrambled to take his phone and unlocked it. As he scrolled the group chat, his eyebrows raised.

"Ohh.."

"What should we do hyung?" The younger boy sat on Daeyeol's study chair and sent an exasperated but expectant look.

Daeyeol had known Donghyun for years. He knew very well what Donghyun was thinking.

"It won't be that bad. Besides, it's Jibeom's treat, free food you know."

"I'd rather not eat than having to face embarrassment in public!"

Daeyeol held his hands up in the air. "Okay okay, calm down.. It happened a year ago, Jibeom had grown up."

"I live with him, hyung," Donghyun whined. "He's still the same. He'd never grown up."

"Ah, yes. He's always a cute child," Daeyeol smiled fondly at the thought of Jibeom, momentary forgot Donghyun's crisis.

"Hyung? Hello?" Donghyun clapped in front of his face and grunted. "Maybe I should find Sungyoon hyung instead."

"I hear somebody called my name," Sungyoon stepped in with hair was still wet from shower, and his towel was hanging loosely on his neck.

"Hyung, have you read Jibeom's message in group chat?" Donghyun turned his focus to Sungyoon, completely ignoring the oldest.

"Yeah," Sungyoon answered slowly. "Do you know why did he suddenly change the place? I actually wish he didn't to be honest. I want to watch movies in your dorm with your large screen TV."

Donghyun looked at him disbelievingly. "That's it? You only worried about the TV, hyung?"

"Why are you looking so upset?" Sungyoon leisurely rubbed his hair with towel. He strode towards Daeyeol's bed and sat beside the oldest. "I thought you'll be happy the party won't happen in your dorm so you won't need to clean up."

"I can't believe you guys!" Donghyun shrieked.

Sungyoon sent a look to Daeyeol as if he's asking what's wrong. Daeyeol kindly answered. "Donghyun is still traumatized with what happened in Jibeom's birthday party last year."

"Oh," Sungyoon's calm reaction irked Donghyun to the core. "I have to admit he was embarrassing, but… Jibeom was so cute."

Donghyun watched the two oldest giggling with distaste. "What's wrong with you hyung?" His voice raised 2 octaves. "Writing 'I love you Jaehyun' on his tummy and flashed it for the whole club to see is definitely not cute!"

"He was drunk," Daeyeol calmly said. "We do stupid things when we're drunk. So, cut the alcohol kids," He said, wiggled his index finger to Donghyun.

"I don't even drink," Donghyun complained. Daeyeol rubbed his neck sheepishly and mumbling 'oh yeah'.

"That's what people do when they're in love," Sungyoon added. "But it's funny, imagine when you're in Jaehyun's place-" The second oldest sudddenly turned to Daeyeol with a warning look. "But I swear if you ever do what Jibeom did, I'll kick your ass and we're over."

"Ahh, I won't do that Sungyoonie," Daeyeol hugged the smaller man loosely with one hand. "I still have shame. But at least, if I do that.. my stomach is toned while Jibeom's…hmphhh"

The two of them burst out laughing. Donghyun scoffed. 

"Can one of you please convince Jibeom just to celebrate his birthday in our place? I won't complain or nag you all to clean up. I promise."

Daeyeol casted him a worry look. "Listen, Donghyun, Jibeom's birthday happens only once a year. Just let him do whatever he wants for his birthday alright? I'll let you do whatever you want in your birthday."

Donghyun was about to protest when another person suddenly came into Daeyeol's room.

"Hyung! Youngtaek said he'll go back to Jeonju tomorrow!"

It was Seungmin. The petite boy was still in his sleeping shirt. Youngtaek followed suit, also still in his pajamas, looking panic.

"I've told you don't tell them aishh!" Youngtaek hissed to Seungmin.

"Youngtaek, why would you do that?" Sungyoon looked and sounded upset. "You know tomorrow is Jibeom's birthday party."

"It's urgent!" Youngtaek quickly said.

"You just made it up," Seungmin retorted hotly. "You just want to escape!"

"What's going on?" A confused Donghyun asked.

"Boys, keep calm!" Daeyeol's voice boomed inside the small bedroom. He then trained his eyes on Youngtaek who squirmed uncomfortably. "Youngtaek, I already smell your lie See? You don't even dare to look at me in the eyes."

"It's not that," Youngtaek exasperatedly said.

"I'm disappointed at you," Daeyeol cut him off. "You saw how happy Jibeom was when he told us about his birthday party. His eyes were shining, he smiled so wide, and now you told me you'll tell him you can't attend his party especially now that you're lying. You'll hurt Jibeom's feeling, do you realize that?"

Donghyun felt Daeyeol's words jabbed his gut too because he planned to ditch the party too. But still..

"I'm.." Youngtaek groaned. "Hyung… You don't understand."

Sungyoon crossed his arms. "Tell us why we don't understand."

Youngtaek sighed harshly. "Because you were not in my position.

"Excuses excuses," Seungmin muttered quietly, but was heard clearly by every person in the room.

"You weren't the one who was forced to write those thing on Jibeom's tummy!" Youngtaek snapped to Seungmin and suddenly the room turned quiet. It was Donghyun who was the first broke the silence.

"Y-you what?"

Youngtaek looked at them one by one with a scarred expression on his face, finally admitting. "I went to bathroom that time and drunk Jibeom forced me to wrote that on his tummy. He was strong when he's drunk, and threatened to kiss me if I didn't do it."

Donghyun shuddered. "So that's why you became so pale and quiet after you came back from bathroom."

Youngtaek shuddered. "It's so traumatizing you won't have any idea."

This time Seungmin's face softened. He hugged Youngtaek. "You should have told me."

Youngtaek patted Seungmin's back. Donghyun immediately turned to Daeyeol and Sungyoon. "Let's just take precaution and try to convince Jibeom to just celebrate at my place."

"We can just make sure Jibeom don't drink too much," Daeyeol said slowly while glancing at Sungyoon.

"Hyung!"

"Are you guys have a meeting or what?" A sweaty Jangjun suddenly appeared in training outfit. 

Daeyeol was first to react with reprimanded tone. "Jangjun, it's you who left the front door open right?" 

Jangjun's mouth opened and form an 'O' shape, he looked like he tried to remember. "Maybe I do? Did I?"

Daeyeol frowned. "Don't be so reckless! What if a burglar come in?"

"What if someone kidnap Bomin?" Sungyoon playfully joked, which he later got a side eye glare from Daeyeol.

"No burglar will do more after stepping inside your living room," Jangjun grinned. "Don't worry."

Sungyoon looked offended. "Hey, what do you mean with that?"

"You living room is empty and dirty."

"Like yours is better."

"Ours is definitely better than yours, hyung!" Youngtaek retorted.

"We have fancy sandbag sofa," Seungmin added.

"Wait.. Wait.. We have more important thing to discuss." Donghyun stood up. He was the youngest among the people in the room, but why was the older brothers are more childish?

Seungmin let out a dramatic gasp and tugged Jangjun's sleeves urgently. "Jangjun hyung, do you know that Youngtaek was the one who wrote 'I love you Jaehyun' on Jibeom's tummy last year?"

Donghyun face palmed.

Jangjun's big eyes turned bigger. He looked at Youngtaek like the latter is an alien. "It was you???" 

His voice was so loud, making Daeyeol and Donghyun cringed.

Youngtaek immediately clamped Seungmin's mouth shut. "Why did you tell him?"

Seungmin struggled in Youngtaek's hold. "It's revenge for eating my pizza, dumbass."

Youngtaek gasped. "It was months ago! I don't know you hold grudges that long!"

"Kids," Sungyoon suddenly said. "You're so loud. Bomin's sleeping. You'll wake him up."

"It's almost 10, he should have waken up by now and make us breakfast," Jangjun rolled his eyes, then turned attention to Youngtaek. "So how is it? Writing on Jibeom's tummy? Like writing on a jelly?"

Jangjun laughed hard and it's contagious. Even Donghyun chuckled because of Jangjun's voice.

Bomin walked in like a zombie while they're still laughing. His face was still half awake and his hair was sticking out everywhere. "Hyung, why are you so loud? You woke me up."

"Rise and shine baby boy!" Jangjun grabbed Bomin's shoulders and shook the boy hard. "I've ran to Han River and came back and you're still asleep."

Bomin wearily shrugged Jangjun away. "I'm still growing, I need my sleep."

"Aww, come here, Bomin," Daeyeol patted the empty space on his bed. "Lie down on my bed."

Bomin silently obeyed. Sungyoon clicked his tongue to Daeyeol. "You're too soft on Bomin."

"Like you didn't tuck him to bed last night," Daeyeol fired back.

"You two are so married, hyung," Seungmin joked. "You should get married for real and adopt Bomin."

"Hyung, so what about Jibeom?" Donghyun raised his voice, expecting to be taken seriously this time.

"What about Jibeom?" Jangjun asked.

"He's going to have birthday party in the club."

"So?" 

Donghyun groaned. "Seriously hyung? Remember what happened last year?"

"Ahh," Jangjun clapped his hands like an old man. "I was so shocked I didn't manage to take videos of him. I should do it this time so I can blackmail him."

Donghyun's jaw dropped. "B-But…"

"The birthday party is in the club?" Suddenly Bomin joined in.

Donghyun pointed at Bomin. "Bomin needs to go to school on Monday. Better convince Jibeom to hold the party here. In our dorm."

"Ah, hyung," Bomin whined. "I want to go to the club. I can skip school if I can't wake up."

Daeyeol gave him disapproving look. "You should go to school, Bomin. I'll make sure to wake you up. And I'll certainly tell Jibeom to end the party early since we have Bomin here."

"Party pooper," Jangjun sneered.

So only him and Youngtaek in the team, Donghyun felt his shoulders slumped.

"It won't be that bad, Donghyun-ah," Sungyoon said as if knowing what he's thinking. "We'll keep him in check, I promise."

"Hey, you're all here!" The orange haired Joochan came in, already dolled up and ready to hit the road. "Anyone is up for brunch?"

His eyes scanned every people in the room and noticed Donghyun's sullen expression. "Hey, what's up with Donghyun?"

"He's horrified thinking about what will Jibeom do in his birthday party," Sungyoon informed the newcomer.

"Joochan, how can you come in on your own?" Suddenly Daeyeol asked. Joochan looked at him confusedly. "Uhh, you had your front door open, hyung. I closed it, though. Are you expecting someone?"

"Thank you, Joochan, and no, I'm not expecting someone. It's just someone had been so reckless and decided that my safety along with Sungyoon and Bomin is not important," Daeyeol sent a glace to Jangjun who pretended not to see.

"You're being overdramatic, hyung," Youngtaek rolled his eyes. "And we've swerved so many times from our main topic."

"Jibeom's birthday party?" Joochan piped up. "It's going to be fun! And I just bought a cool outfit last week, I'll definitely wear it tomorrow."

Some of them chuckled at Joochan's enthusiasm, but Donghyun frowned. "You're not talking about the clothes with weird pattern and holes right?"

Joochan put his hands on his hips. "The pattern is not weird! That's the latest trend."

"If you say so," Donghyun said wearily.

"Talking about birthday party," Joochan said, "We haven't discussed about the birthday present."

Suddenly the room became a mess.

"Oh my god we totally forgot about it!"

"How can we forget?"

"What to do?"

"Just put a bow to Jaehyun's hair and give him to Jibeom."

Donghyun had to admit he felt bad for forgetting about the present. "Let's just buy the sneakers he'd been wanting for long," He suggested. "With the 8 of us, we can afford it."

"8 people?" Bomin asked. "You mean 9."

"Jaehyun's going to give a present on his own."

"He'll wear a ribbon on his head and said 'I'm your birthday present," Jangjun said, haven't given up about the idea. Daeyeol threw a crumpled paper to him.

"I think sneakers will be a great idea," Sungyoon said. There's a finality in his tone.

"Then Donghyun, have brunch with me? And we can go buy the sneakers together," Joochan offered. Donghyun sighed and nodded. 

Daeyeol patted his back lovingly as if to encourage him.

"So we'll just do as Jibeom has planned?" He braced himself to ask the oldest which was only answered with a small sympathetic smile.

His heart sunk. He could hear Youngtaek groaned as well. "Fine, I'll just have to keep my distance away from birthday boy."

"Awesome!" Joochan clapped. "So… Who's going with me and Donghyun?"

*****

Jibeom and Jaehyun were already waiting for them in a big table near the stage when the 8 of them entered the club. Donghyun immediately prayed hard inside his heart after he spotted the couple were wearing couple shirt. He hoped Jibeom, and Jaehyun, won't do stupid thing. Jaehyun was a shy and reserved boy, but seemed like Jibeom's dumbness had rubbed into him.

"Happy birthday!" 

They all greeted the birthday boy who had a wide smile adorning his face.

"Thanks guys, but you've greeted me this morning. Thanks for the sneakers, I wear it rightaway."

Jibeom lifted up his legs and showed them the sneakers they bought for the boy. Sungyoon ruffled Jibeom's hair affectionately. "Such a cute boy."

"Look what Jaehyun gave me," Jibeom said again, this time lifting up his shirt. Donghyun's eyes widened in alarm. He felt Youngtaek moved slightly closer to him.

"Ta daah!"

They all watched Jibeom disbelieve, except for Jangjun who cracked up so hard. Jibeom also pulled down his pants a bit so they all could see his tiger patterned underwear. 

"Jibeom!" Jaehyun pulled his boyfriend's shirt down, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Jibeom chuckled watching his boyfriend's shy face. "The material is so light and comfortable. Jaehyun gave me a set of animal patterns, but of course today I have to wear the tiger one since I'm born in the year of tiger," He boasted off.

"You talk like a salesman," Seungmin said flatly. Jangjun, in the other hand, approached Jibeom and felt the undergarment material. "Wow, so soft, what brand is this?"

Donghyun rolled his eyes and pulled Jaehyun away from Jibeom. The blond silently followed him.

"Seriously, Jaehyun? Underwear?" He asked when they're sitting down. "When I thought you have something special to give to Jibeom, I thought it's really something special."

"Underwear is special," Jaehyun said matter of factly. "You don't share underwear, only Jibeom will wear it, and he'll wear it everyday, and it means I'll be with him whenever and wherever he goes."

Jaehyun giggled, making Donghyun almost gagged.

"That's a brilliant idea, my friend," Youngtaek joined them, slinging an arm around Jaehyun's shoulders. "But you shared underwear with Jibeom even before you became a couple. And you used mine before."

Jaehyun's face reddened. "It's either because our underwear got mixed or because I run out dry underwear."

"So I can borrow the underwear if I run out dry underwear?" Youngtaek innocently asked. Donghyun laughed and shoved the man off. Jaehyun looked totally unhappy.

"No, you won't borrow Jibeom's underwear," He said firmly. "It's a special gif from me, only Jibeom can wear it."

"Ohh, so possessive," Donghyun teased. "You seriously has fallen to deep."

He didn't expect Jibeom to smile dreamily. "I know right, Jibeommie is so awesome. He's the best."

"Ew," Donghyun and Youngtaek sneered in unison.

Seungmin then came and joined them. "Hey, Jaehyun, your boyfriend is so proud of his underwear, good job." He pointed at Jibeom with his thumb. The birthday boy was still talking with Jangjun and Joochan who seemed to have interest at the tiger patterned underwear. "What other patterns did you give him?"

"I got him zebra, leopard, giraffe, peacock, and my favorite is porcupine. He looks like having sharp needles on his butt," Jaehyun laughed. "He likes it, he tried it one by one after I gave it to him."

Donghyun scrunched his nose. "You should wash new underwear! Gosh, so unhygienic."

"Jibeom just tried it for a bit, calm down," Jaehyun patted his back. "By the way, where's Daeyeol hyung and Sungyoon hyung? And Bomin too."

Seungmin answered. "They took Bomin to the drink section so he can choose the cool drink but not the alcoholic one."

"Ahh," Youngtaek groaned. "They should just let Bomin drink once."

"Bomin has school tomorrow, hyung," Donghyun rolled his eyes.

"Bomin must be unhappy about it," Jaehyun chuckled, in which Seungmin nodded. "He almost threw a fit."

"Hey, Youngtaek hyung, stay away from my love."

They all looked up and saw Jibeom standing near them with hands on his hips.

“Stop calling him love. His name is Jaehyun,” Donghyun complained, but no one listened to him

"I can't be close to my best friend now?" Youngtaek scoffed, but stood up. "

"Not under my watch," Jibeom said proudly. Jaehyun giggled, looking happy, while Youngtaek pouted in betrayal.

"Feel brave with tiger underwear?" Youngtaek grumbled,, making them all laughed.

Daeyeol, Sungyoon and a grumbled Bomin came just as the food was being served. They all teased Bomin and his fruit punch. It was full of laughter until Sungyoon saw Jangjun poured a bit of beer into Bomin's fruit punch, and scolded the prankster, even told Jangjun to order juice for Bomin.

Overall, they had a great time together. Donghyun could feel his body relaxing. So far, Jibeom was still sober and the only embarrassing thing he did was only throwing out lame jokes and unnecessary display of affection with Jaehyun. He thought it's still bearable.

Until Jibeom lost a game.

As a punishment, Jibrom had to go to the stage and dance for punishment. Donghyun frantically tugged Jangjun's sleeves. "Hyung, I don't think it's a good idea!! He's going to embarrass himself!"

"Relax, Donghyunnie, just enjoy the fun," Jangjun didn't budge, he pulled out his phone instead, ready to record video which would be the evidence of Jibeom's dark past. Jibeom looked embarrassed, but stepping up to the stage with firm steps. Everybody cheered him up, including Jaehyun whose eyes were shining.

The club was quite crowded that night, but the older brothers had asked the manager, and the man allowed them to request some songs, or even sing with the band.

Jibeom said something to the vocalist, and then after a while Jibeom went to the mic stand and let out a hesitant cough. They other customers in the club started to turn their heads towards Jibeom.

"Uhmm.. Hello, my name is Kim Jibeom.."

"Birthday boy!" Jangjun shouted loudly and suddenly people cheered on him. Jibeom looked embarrassed but happy. "Ah, thank you thank you."

Donghyun snorted. Although it's embarrassing but Jibeom looked funny over there.

"Yeah, it's my birthday, but my dearest friends I consider as my own brothers over there," He pointed to his friends' direction, "Didn't even spare me from punishment from rock paper scissors game."

Jibeom talked in a funny way and made people laughed. "But it's okay, I'll sing my favorite song. To my brothers, and my love Jaehyun," Jaehyun flushed while Daeyeol and the others whistled.

Jibeom started with his favorite Roy Kim's song, a sweet ballad that earned more cheers from the other customers. Jibeom, who looked nervous before, started to get comfortable once he'd sung a few lines. 

However, suddenly the sweet instrumental changed into an upbeat trot song. They all froze in surprise. Jibeom confusedly looking at the band members, who gave him naughty grins. The birthday boy stood confusedly for a while before started to snap his hips awkwardly.

They all burst out laughing. Seungmin and Bomin were already on the floor, and Donghyun couldn't catch what the others were doing since his tears couldn't stop flowing already.

Jibeom's confidence boosted up once he heard loud cheers from the audience. He started to do dance movements which was popular in 70s.

"Jibeom! Jibeom!"

Jibeom suddenly became hyper and jumped around on the stage, while doing moves that Donghyun thought quite impressive but very embarrassing.

"Join me, Jaehyun, my love!" Jibeom shouted.

They all minus Donghyun pushed a frantic Jaehyun towards the stage.

"No, hyung, I don't want," Jaehyun tried to nail his legs on the ground. But with one versus eight, Donghyun knew the outcome already.

Jibeom met Jaehyun halfway and pulled him to the stage. Donghyun pitied Jaehyun. Jaehyun's face was all red and he was standing very awkwardly on the stage. Donghyun saw how Jaehyun's feet were aching to leave but Jibeom held him close, refused to let him go.

After a few seconds, and after hearing the cheers, Jaehyun started to move his body according to rhythm. 

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun!" Jangjun and the others cheered.

Like Jibeom, Jaehyun also looked more comfortable and started to flail their legs and arms, even hip thrust. The club started became loud and in a mess. 

Donghyun cracked out laughing at the couple's weird dance. He scanned his friends, all of them were having fun and laughing. Then he looked at the other customers, they were also laughing at the free entertainment. And most of all, Jibeom and Jaehyun were radiantly happy. He sighed while smiling. Maybe having birthday in the club wasn't a bad idea after all.

*****

"I can't believe Jibeom has hidden talent."

Donghyun looked up to meet Joochan's eyes from his comfortable position on the couch. "I know right? I thought he danced funnily, but maybe the scouting agent can look pass through hia dumb appearance."

"But you know what?" Joochan's face suddenly look bright. "We'll become idol's friends if Jibeom make it through the audition! We really should get his sign!"

Donghyun made a face. "Really Joochan? I can already imagine his smug face if you ever ask for hia sign. Nope, I won't do it."

"Hello kids!" The front door burst open, revealing Daeyeol who was grinning so wide while holding a huge bottle of cola. Sungyoon was behind him. "We bring chicken and cola!"

Apparently not only Daeyeol and Sungyoon, Bomin, Jangjun, Youngtaek and Seungmin also walked in through the door. 

"I also make zucchini pancake kids, your favorite," Jangjun announced.

Donghyun and Joochan immediately shouted in glee. They scrambled up, eyeing the food in eagerness. At times like it, Donghyun felt how the older ones take care of them, by providing good food.

"What's the occasion?" Joochan asked. He's ready to take a piece of drumstick, but his hands was slapped away by Sungyoon.

"To celebrate Jibeom's achievement of course," Daeyeol said. "Okay kids, let's arrange this on the table."

Donghyun hesitated. "But we're not sure yet Jibeom will pass the audition."

"Of course he'll make it," Sungyoon said proudly. "He's good."

"He's good at cracking me up," Youngtaek snickered. 

"I called Jaehyun," Seungmin said. "He sounds happy and in good mood. Even said they have big news. Jibeom must have gotten accepted."

"Although it's hard to believe," Bomin commented. He youngest secretly picked up a piece of zucchini pancake and ate it when the others didn't see.

"Jibeom have some groove," Daeyeol cackled. "I totally didn't expect it from him."

They talked and fooled around for a few minutes until they heard the front door unlocked. 

"They've arrived, they've arrived," Bomin squealed.

"Let's surprise them," Jangjun said in hushed voice.

The door opened, and as Jaehyun and Jibeom stepped in, they immediately rushed to Jibeom, hugging and patted the boy's back.

"Congratulations Jibeom!" 

"We're so proud," Sungyoon said in loud voice.

"W-Wait!" Jibeom tried to shrug clingy Youngtaek away. "What are you doing here?"

"To celebrate you passing audition of course!" Daeyeol smiled proudly. "So now you're a trainee?"

Surprisingly, Jibeom sent a glare to Jaehyun who was laughing so hard while clutching his stomach. "What did you say to them?"

Everybody was shock watching Jibeom talking in an irritated tone to Jaehyun. However, Jaehyun didn't stop laughing. "I just told Seungmin hyung we have big news."

"You!" Jibeom leapt to Jaehyun, who suddenly jumped behind Daeyeol's back.

"It is a big news!" Jaehyun defended himself, clutching Daeyeol's shirt.

"What's going on?" Seungmin asked confusedly. Even Jangjun turned mute. 

"Did you got rejected?" Donghyun carefully asked. Joochan immeidately elbowed him.

Jibeom flashed him a hurtful look. 

"Hey, it's okay, baby," Jangjun patted Jibeom's back comfortingly. "You'll get another chance. This is not the end!"

Jibeom shrugged Jangjun away. "I got accepted!" Suddenly Jibeom shouted. His eyebrows were furrowed. He looked like a kid throwing tantrum. Bomin nearly jumped on his feet in surprise. "I did well, they accepted but I won't receive their offer!"

With that, Jibeom stormed in to his shared room with Jaehyun, slamming the door shut.

"What the hell is that?" Youngtaek muttered after a moment of silence. "Jaehyun, what happened?"

They all turned their attention to Jaehyun, the only one knew the reason of Jibeom's tantrum. Jaehyun was still laughing. Donghyun worried the blond will pass out because he'd been making weird breathing sound.

"It was so funny! I feel bad for Jibeom but you guy should see his face when they told him-"

"Just tell us!" Seungmin impatiently said.

Jaehyun hit his chest a few times to stop his laugh. "Jibeom," He said. "They didn't offer Jibeom to be an idol. They wanted to cast him as supporting role in a family drama."

"They offered him to become an actor?" Joochan gasped.

"Isn't it good?" Daeyeol asked, still confused. "Then why did he look unhappy?"

"Why did he reject the offer?" Sungyoon asked.

Jaehyun giggled. "They wanted to cast Jibeom as chicken mascot for a chicken restaurant."

There was a second pause before the room filled with roaring laughter. 

"Chicken mascot?"

"So his face won't be shown at all?"

"Hahahaha!"

"To think about it, he danced like a chicken back then in the club."

"Right! Laugh as much as you want!" Suddenly they heard Jibeom's voice from inside the room. "I can't believe you do this to me. I'm so disappointed of you!"

"Uh oh, he's angry," Jangjun whispered.

"He's just embarrassed," Jaehyun assured them. "I'll deal with him later."

They continued laughing but with small voice.

"Uhmm, guys," Donghyun suddenly said. "We better hide the chicken now. Jibeom won't happy to see it."

Joochan clicked his tongue. 

"Let's just take it to Daeyeol hyung's room and finish it all."


End file.
